Movie Night
by Amazing-meeeeee
Summary: One shots of Clary and Jaces life together throughout the years, starting off at a movie night. Clace, rated T maybe some citrus. Maybe some Sizzy and Malec
1. Chapter 1

Movie Night

**Hey guys, it's really been awhile, to be honest I really haven't been doing much writing lately and I'm so sorry, Im trying to get back into this now so just bear with me, it still may be awhile before I update older fics but I'm not saying I've given up on any of them. **

**This fic is a series of small one shots of Jace and Clarys life together, although the next chapter will be a continuation off of this one, most will be set a few years apart**

Clary's POV

It's pouring outside. I step inside the apartment building and climb up the long flight of stairs. I'm dripping wet and the only noise is the quiet dripping noise of water falling off of my hair and plopping onto the floor hard wood floor.  
I reach his floor and start walking down the clean quiet hallway.  
I stop at his door "Jace." I don't know why I say this, he can't hear me through the walls. I just like the way his name sounds when I say it. I knock on his white apartment door. And stare patiently at the the little numbers on the front. 23D. He bought the apartment just over a year ago. I live pretty far away and it sorta sucks, needing to cab over here all the time and being so busy with training keeps me really busy. But seeing Jace is always worth it.  
The door opens, I almost forget how gorgeous he is and am always surprised whenever I see him again. He smiles at me and I can feel myself blush.  
"Hey." He says  
"Hi." I step into the apartment, the whole place smells like soap and sort of like guy but it's really nice and familiar.  
I hang up my red rain coat on one of the little coat hangers beside the door and pull off my boots. I can feel Jace staring at me, I don't know why, I didn't really dress up or anything, I'm just in a pair of blue skinny jeans and a tight white long sleeved shirt with a small scoop neck that just barely shows off my small amount of cleavage. Although I will admit to doing my hair for him because he likes it down.  
"Jace stop it." I say quickly.  
"Stop what?" He says smiling.  
"Stop staring at me."  
"I'm not aloud to stare at my beautiful girlfriend?"  
I don't know how to respond to that, I just blush a little and walk towards the couch.  
"I ordered some Thai food already but if you'd like something else we can order now if you want." He offers.  
"No, I'm good thanks, Thai sounds great." I say smiling.  
We planned on watching a movie earlier today when i called him up, and since we haven't seen in each other for what feels like forever. (It's been 5 days) we planned for tonight, agreeing nothing special, just takeout and a movie. I turn on the television and the menu pops up, I press play movie and the FBI warning lights up the screen. Jace turns down the lights, dimming the room and sits down beside me, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close.

The movie, isn't that interesting but neither of us are really watching. We just sit and eat the Thai food. (By the way chicken pad thai is probably the most magical thing ever.) We talk and make some random conversation, he makes me laugh so hard.

Jace's POV

She's so cute when she laughs, I don't know how anyone could be that adorable.  
I'm supposed to be watching a movie, something tells me Clary isn't paying nearly as much attention as me and I don't even remember the main characters name.  
I'm staring at her and now I realize, I haven't kissed her all night.

Clary's POV

I'm still catching my breath from my laughing fit, and then he suddenly presses his lips against mine.

First kiss of the night and hopefully not the last.


	2. Chapter 2 - Kisses and Demons

Chapter2f

**Hey guys, so thank you for following/favouriting/reviewing I love all of you so so much. This chapters a little long and there's a make out scene in this one so if your not into that, I'm sorry.  
Please reviewing cause it seriously makes my day:)  
Love you all xoxox**

**Clary's POV**

His lips lock against mine, pushing me down into a laying position on the couch. I place my hand onto his neck and pull him closer to deepen the kiss. He adjusts himself so that he's lying on top of me and starts kissing down along my neck.  
"Jace..." I moan. He smiles against my neck.  
"We're supposed to be watching a movie." I say between moans.  
"We weren't doing much of that to begin with." He replies.  
I'm about to reply but he cuts me off with his lips against mine.  
"Hey." I say calmly, while pushing Jace off of me.  
"What?" He says in a concerned tone.  
"You didn't let me finish."  
"Finish what?" He says smiling.  
"What I was going to say." I say.  
"What's more important right now? Kissing or talking?" He says, his voice now almost a whisper, while inching closer towards me.  
"Kissing."  
No more space between us, he kisses me once more and continues to deepen it as he runs his tongue along my bottom lip begging for entrance.  
I tease him for awhile, long enough to hear a slightly frustrated groan escape from his mouth and then let him slip his tongue between my lips.  
I hear myself moan, it sounds different, not like me, I feel Jace smile.  
His hands push up my top and I feel his warm hands on my bare skin. My hands guide themselves to the hem of Jace's grey Tshirt and start pulling it up, he breaks the kiss and pulls off his shirt, discarding it on the floor. I do the same with my white long sleeved shirt and immediately pull his lips back to mine.  
"Jaceeee." I say, dragging the E for much longer then I anticipated. He smiles. I guide Jace's hands towards the top of my jeans and towards the button. so feel him smile and kiss me harder.  
I hear a noise, its sort of a loud banging noise that i realize is coming from the door. Jace hears it too and stops kissing me, pulling away. This causes me to whine, from the lack of his lips against my lips and skin.  
We both stare at the door not really knowing what to, except stare.  
The loud knocking noise starts again,  
"Jace Herondale! I swear to the angels if you don't open up this door I will knock it down!" Says a familiar female voice.  
"Izzy, I'm sort of busy." He yells, while brushing his hair out of his face.  
"Get your ass out here!" Yells Isabelle.  
Jace hands me my shirt and pulls his back on. He gets up and walks towards the door, I try to smooth out my messy "make-out" hair. But it's not really working.  
He opens the door, revealing Isabelle in her tight black shadow hunter gear.  
She stifles a laugh and covers her mouth when we make eye contact.  
"Am I interrupting something?"  
"Yes." States Jace, clearly annoyed.  
"Well, I wouldn't have needed to come all the way over here if your phone was on."  
"We were watching a movie." Says Jace defensively.  
"Whatever," I say, still trying to smooth out my messy hair. "What are you doing here?"  
"There's a demon 5th avenue. Alec's in Idris with Maryse and Robert so I need your help Jace. Clary since your already here you can come too."  
"Oh, now I feel special." I reply.  
"Just hurry up the sooner we get back the sooner you two get to go back too... Whatever you where just doing." Says Isabelle.  
Jace gets his black shadow hunter gear on and neatly organizes his weapons on his belt. He hands me a weapon belt that hangs lowly on my waist he also gives a few weapons that I hang or clip onto the belt,  
I pin my hair up into a tight high ponytail, give Jace a quick kiss and we meet Izzy in the hallway.  
We get into a cab and head towards 5th avenue, the little shops line the street, the street is still very busy, even though it's somewhere near 11:30pm.  
We get out of the cab while moving when Isabelle hears a loud shriek. I follow them into the alley, the shrieking gets louder, I splash in a large puddle get my jeans soaked up to the knee, it's still raining a little bit but not as hard as it was earlier.  
We continue to head towards the shrieking noise until Jace stops me. He puts his index finger over his lips motioning for me to be quiet. We stand there, completely still.  
Suddenly a sharp pain appears in my leg, I shriek and pull out my stele, but I've already been infected with the demon blood and can barely see straight. I feel another sharp pain, this time on my hip causing me to scream out loud and start thrashing my stele beside me, trying to hurt the demon. I collapse onto the cold wet cement and feel blood slowly wet my jeans and shirt.  
Jace and Isabelle are quickly by my side. I feel Jace's strong arms wrap themselves around me and pick me up, I hear the demon shriek so loudly my ears feel as if they're going to start bleeding. I can't see anything and slowly I drift off into a unconscious presence.

I wake up in a clean, bright room, that I quickly identify as the institute infirmary wing. I look at the high impressive ceilings and then down at me, I'm in the same clothes I was wearing when we fought the demon, except now the clothes are ripped where the demon slashed at me and I have bandages wrapped neatly around my wounds.  
Probably done by Jace.  
He wouldn't have let anyone else touch me under these circumstances. I smile at that thought.  
One thing hits me though, what day is it? How long has it been? I slowly turn my head to the side, surprisingly without hurting myself. I see Jace, sitting in a chair beside my bed, he's completely asleep, how does he make something as simple as sleeping look so good? He's wearing a black Tshirt and blue jeans, he's clean and his hair is slightly ruffled, giving him the appearance of someone slightly younger.  
Part of me doesn't want to wake him, but I know he'll be upset if I don't. So I tap his knee lightly which is just at my eye level.  
"Jace." I whisper, it sounds weird and hoarse when I say it. I clear my throat and repeat it louder.  
"Jace."  
He shakes a little and opens his eyes. Our eyes meet and he wakes up a little more.  
"Clary, are you alright?" He says, sitting up.  
"Jace, I feel fine." I say smiling reassuringly. "How long have I been out?" I ask.  
"It only happened last night, you've been out for about 20 hours, it's about 7:30pm now." He says, checking his watch.  
"Can I get up or will it feel as though I'm being stabbed?" I ask  
"Getting up may be a little uncomfortable, but definitely not stab worthy." He says smiling. I get up and it's surprisingly not that bad. Jace pulls me into a warm hug, he smells really good, I'm about to pull away, but he slightly tightens his grip around me, not letting me go and whispers.  
"Please don't ever scare me like that again."  
"I won't, Jace, I'm sorry." I say quietly.  
"Promise?" He asks  
"I promise."


End file.
